Sugarcoat
|hair = with streaks|skin = |voice = Sienna Bohn|caption = Sugarcoat in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games|race = Human Earth Pony (possibly, in Equestria)|headerfontsize = 150%|residence = |occupation = Member of Shadowbolts Student at Crystal Prep Academy|cutie mark = Magenta-colored pair of lips (film) A purple and yellow stick of dynamite (merchandise) }}Sugarcoat 'is a student from Crystal Prep Academy and one of the supporting characters in ''Equestria Girls. She serves as one of the secondary antagonists as one of Canterlot High's rival students from Crystal Prep. Depictions in Friendship Games Sugarcoat appears in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games as a student of Crystal Prep Academy and a member of its sports team, the Shadowbolts. She first appears on the bus to Canterlot High School after Twilight Sparkle gives a half-hearted speech to her teammates. When Twilight sits down next to her, Sugarcoat bluntly remarks on the ineffectiveness of her speech. Sugarcoat participates in the Academic Decathlon of the Friendship Games, being paired with Indigo Zap during the woodshop portion. They construct a two-story birdhouse that wins the event, and she gloats over her victory to Sandalwood and Micro Chips. During the spelling bee event, she misspells the word "cymotrichous." In the Tri-Cross Relay, Sugarcoat is again paired with Indigo Zap in motocross against Rainbow Dash and Sunset Shimmer. When Twilight is unable to score a bull's-eye in archery, Sugarcoat comments that she is "really bad at this." She ends up failing the motocross event after being attacked by a giant plant monster. During the final event, Sugarcoat joins Principal Cinch and the other Shadowbolts in pressuring Twilight into releasing the magic she collected throughout the Games, and she watches in horror as the magic transforms Twilight into the monstrous Midnight Sparkle. As Midnight slowly destroys the world around her, Sugarcoat and her teammates help save their fellow students and the Wondercolts. After Twilight returns to normal, Sugarcoat is outspoken about the negative consequences of Cinch's actions, with Pinkie Pie remarking that it's "a lot to take in when you say it all at once." Personality Contrary to her name, Sugarcoat acts as Applejack's counterpart by saying nothing but true and obvious things that will make people feel worse. She points out Twilight's problems unnecessarily on several occasions. Sugarcoat displays an overly blunt attitude and a cynical personality towards others, Twilight Sparkle in particular, pointing out their faults without hesitation; this notably contrasts with her name, which means to make something sound more pleasant than it is. Like most of her schoolmates, Sugarcoat is highly competitive, arrogant, and a poor sport. She is also willing to go to any means necessary to level the playing field, such as pressuring Twilight into using magic to their school's advantage when they suspect Canterlot High School of doing the same. However, she shows a more compassionate side to herself when she comes to her rivals' rescue after her team's actions end up putting both schools in danger. Other descriptions 'Hasbro.com ''Friendship Games description Contrary to her name, Sugarcoat tends to be pretty straightforward with what she has to say, which can come off kind of harsh sometimes. While Applejack is known for being honest, Sugarcoat is just blunt. Merchandise There're two Friendship Games ''dolls of Sugarcoat that was released in 2015 to promote the ''Friendship Games ''movie: One doll was released for the "Sporty Style Deluxe" doll. Another doll was release for "School Spirit" doll. The Sporty Style doll comes with a motocross helmet. Sugarcoat's description on the back of her School Spirit doll's packaging reads, "Nothing but the best!" The School Spirit doll didn't come with her glasses. Quotes : "''That was a really bad speech. You should consider not speaking in public." : "You are kinda being a doormat right now." : "The games aren't really competitive since ''we've never lost." : "''You're really bad at this!" : "At least they didn't manipulate Twilight into releasing all the stolen magic and turning into a power-crazed magical creature that tried to rip the world apart just to win a game." See also *Sugarcoat on the MLP:FiM wiki Gallery Category:Antagonists Category:Bullies Category:Eyewear wearers Category:Female characters Category:Students from Crystal Prep Academy Category:Supporting characters Category:Dramas Category:Reformed characters